thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadly Beauty
Deadly Beauty is the 2nd episode of Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians. Plot Summary A Human boy who is merely called Kodo appears at the carvinal, seemingly there with some of this Bakugan, who are all disguised as Humans. The Bakugan mess around but generally seem to be enjoying themselves. Though all of this is ruined a strange woman appears, starting a fight at a near by carnival stall. Delta Scarab, a rather agressive and arrogant Bakugan confronts her but is quickly beaten into submission. Cyborg Avior, a Bakugan enhanced with special cybornetics, scans her energy levels and soon comes to the conclusion that she isn't as powerful as he is. The woman quickly proves this wrong but knocking him out with one hit and easily dealing with another Bakugan on the scene, Eos. Omega Robotallion, the guardian Bakugan of Kodo soon becomes enraged and violently attacks the woman, she dodges the attack and states how we is different form the others before disappearing. Plot Description Bright colours lit up the area, fighting back the darkness. There were people everywhere, laughing and chatting away as soft music played and lightened the mood. We were at the Carnival. Eos; one of the Bakugan that I was partnered with had insisted that we come. I myself didn’t particularly want to but everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. Cyborg Avior, who we simply called Avior, was using his Cybernetics to win all of the carnival games, already having a massive amount of prizes. But than again, they were all winning the top prizes. They were Bakugan disguised as Humans and were physically superior to normal people. I had never really liked the carnival. It was too crowded and I was frankly very bored, we had been here for several hours now and they showed no sign of stopping. The only interesting part so far was when Scarab had gotten into a fight with someone and hit them into a nearby stall. It was rather late and Eos was buzzing about how amazing the roller coaster had been. Avior and Mecha Scaboid, yet another member of my Bakugan team were sitting at a small table while the others were wandering around nearby. “Can we please go now?” I asked in a bored voice. “Come on Kodo, live a little” said Plitheon. I merely sighed and sat down. I closed my eyes and listened in on a nearby argument. There was sudden explosion and everyone looked up. A tent not too far away was engulfed in purple flames and people were screaming and fleeing the scene. Scarab merely smiled and said “Looks like we’ve found ourselves a game” before approaching the flaming tent. “Scarab, remember there are still people around” said Omega Robotallion. He was my most trusted Bakugan and despite his rather gentle nature he was probably the most powerful Bakugan I had. Robotallion walked forward and I followed, the others lingering behind, Avior not even paying attention. When I caught up Scarab was talking to a young woman with a slender build, long black hair and strange red eyes. “Well, well, well what do we have here? Darkus attributed maybe?” taunted Scarab with a particular tone of malice. The woman merely continued to smile and glanced around. “Seven Bakugan and one Human” she paused “This should be interesting… for me… for you?… painful”. Scarab laughed and it looked as if he was going to say something but he was cut short as the woman bolted forward and kicked him hard in the face, knocking him back. The ground broke upon his impact and he lay still for several moments before slowly rising to his feet. With that Avior looked up and appeared next to me, his eyes emitted a soft glow as he stared at the woman.” My sensors indicate that I’m stronger than you are”. She smiled and said, “Well then I suggest you get your optic sensors checked. Because they’re obviously malfunctioning.” With that she swiftly slammed Avior in the face and he was sent flying, causing him to hit a large oak tree and fall silent. Eos came into action and attacked the woman, firing several blasts of pink energy at her. She merely deflected the blasts with her arms, not even flinching before appearing before Eos, punching her in the stomach while slamming her to the ground. “NO” yelled Robotallion, before firing a powerful blast of lightning at her. For the first time the look on her face seemed to change from the usual calm and cold to one of shock. She nimbly jumped into the air, dodging the blast. She landed as the lightning hit something behind her, exploding. “You’re different…” she said coldly “I’ll be seeing you again…the name’s Artemis.” With that there was a flash and the woman known as Artemis was gone. Characters Seen *Artemis *Cyborg Avior *Delta Scarab *Eos *Galaxy Ziperator *Giga Plitheon *Kodo *Mecha Scaboid *Omega Robotallion Bakugan Seen *Darkus Artemis *Pyrus Cyborg Avior *Pyrus Delta Kodokor *Pyrus Atlas Raptorix *Pyrus Galaxy Ziperator *Pyrus Giga Plitheon *Pyrus Mecha Scaboid *Pyrus Omega Robotallion Character Debut *Artemis *Cyborg Avior *Delta Scarab *Eos *Galaxy Ziperator *Giga Plitheon *Kodo *Mecha Scaboid *Omega Robotallion Category:Kodokor12 Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians